the Next Generation of Marauders
by xwoutje
Summary: James Potter II enters Hogwarts. Read about his life filled with friends, planning, pranks, detentions, quidditch and... love? Rated M because I'm paranoid.


''Mum, can't I also go?'' James heard his little sister, Lily, ask. She and Albus would stay at home while he could go to Hogwarts School of Wizards and Wizardry. Albus was a whole different story, though. He wanted to stay at home in the safety mum could offer. Ridiculous! The one thing James had been looking forward his whole life was this.

His first year.

His entire childhood had been filled with stories from his whole family, who were all happy to tell the curious boy what he wanted to hear. Fantasies were established, he could already see himself roaming the halls of the world-famous school, causing mayhem on the way. It was not entirely what his father would like him to be like, but this was James and he was old enough to make decisions himself. The young boy had enough experience, by giving everyone around him a laugh from time to time.

Even Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, had sometimes laughed but had assured him she wouldn't be able to let him slip out of detentions. Not that this would stop James at all, his future was already set out in stone the day he was dubbed James Sirius, named after two of the most famous trouble causing pupils in history. James had heard stories about them as well but by far not enough as all the people close to the duo had been killed in both Wizard Wars.

Dad wasn't there, he had something important with his work, but James had said goodbye on forehand. ''Bye mum.'' James said, not sure what to say before you leave for half a year, considering he would come back for Christmas which he wasn't exactly sure of yet. His mum hugged him tight and kissed him on his forehead. ''Write me letters every week!'' She said sternly and James rolled his eyes. '''Course mum, don't worry. I'll be fine.'' Then he looked at his two smaller siblings and grinned. ''See you later Lils, Albus.'' With that he turned around with his trunk in his left hand and owl cage with Poll in his right.

Walking past all the doors he saw most were already filled. He didn't see anyone he knew so he just sat down in one of the empty carriage. Completely comfortable he looked through the window to find a crying Lily which made him roll his eyes. One thing was missing though, whenever he had thought about this moment he had thought his father would be there, with an arm around his mother. But one other thing he had learnt was to never trust his father would be there, as Head of the Auror Office he had an extremely busy job.

After a few minutes someone knocked on the door and James nodded to show the pale boy with white hair could enter. The door opened and the boy sat down after putting his luggage where it belonged. ''James Potter.'' James introduced himself and he saw the boy in front of him grin. ''Scorpius Malfoy.'' The boy said back and James raised an eyebrow. ''I heard about your family. Full of pureblood fanatics, right?'' He asked offhandedly. Scorpius nodded, though his eyes turned sad. ''Loads of bull if you ask me. Just don't tell my father.'' James grinned, he decided he liked the boy.

''What house would you like to be in?'' James asked after a few minutes of introduction. Scor, he thought Scorpius was too long, shrugged. ''Mum and dad want me to be in Slytherin. If I'm not they'll probably disown me, but I don't really like following the flow. I actually would like to be in Gryffindor, to piss off my family. Grandpa will go nuts.'' Scor grinned to show he meant it. ''Gryffindor for me too.'' The rest of the train ride was filled with talk about hobbies and they found out both of them liked causing trouble and James already smiled at the thought of the coming years. Halfway through they bought loads of candy which was all gone when they arrived at Hogsmead Station.

''James, good te see yer!'' James heard Hagrid thunder. ''Good to see you too Hagrid. Scor, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, this is Scor.'' Hagrid looked at Scor and looked like he was trying to see what kind of guy he was. ''Son of Draco Malfoy?'' Hagrid said grudgingly and Scor nodded before scrunching up his nose. ''That would be me. See you later.'' The last sentence Scor said when Hagrid almost pushed them in their boats. Two girls joined them who started to giggle immediately. He and his best friend exchanged looks before sighing. They had hoped to possibly meet some new friends on the boat trip.

They introduced their selves and found out the names of the girls as well. The girl with blond, shoulder long hair and grayish eyes was Harvey McHelga and the lightly tinted girl with dark brown hair and green eyes was called Rila Parker. That was the only thing they had heard the girls say, who were now whispering and giggling. James and Scorpius were talking about possible pranks and didn't even catch a glance of Hogwarts when they were near enough. Both James and Scorpius had already been at the castle and weren't too amazed even though it looked as impressive as ever.

Hagrid brought the first years towards the doors which were opened by a stern looking woman who looked almost 100 years old. Apparently things never change. She introduced herself to the new student as Professor McMayer. After a talk which covered all four houses and the use of house points she left us be in a small room. Many were wondering what would sort them in their houses while Scor was telling me about the hat. Mum and dad both had never told us, said it was a surprise. Don't know what the fun of a hat can be, but there's much more I don't know.

Some people screamed and I turned around to see what was going on. We all saw the ghost coming through the walls and some people were still looking on the verge of screaming. Uncle George had told me about them, about how they were always arguing whether or not Peeves should be allowed to join the Feast and a said it happened. ''Did you forget last year?'' the Bloody Baron asked, as Scor quickly informed me. ''Of course not, but everyone deserves a second chance.'' A fat monk said. ''We know where you stand in this, dear Friar, but Peeves already used his second chance.''

Then they turned to the mostly frightened first years. ''Ah, first years waiting to be sorted?'' Some smart looking girl asked and most nodded. ''No, we're just standing here waiting for some miracle to happen and then we'll return home.'' Scor snickered and I joined in. ''Hope to see you in my house.'' Nearly Headless Nick said and then McMayer came back and the ghosts left. ''The school is ready for you.'' With that she opened the doors which showed a immense and quite beautiful hall filled with students who were all turned towards us. I saw Teddy at the Ravenclaw table but no more family, as after Teddy I was the oldest of all. Many of my cousins and nieces were a year younger than me, next year would be a right invasion of Weasleys. The year after that Albus would come and the year after that would be when Lily would enter Hogwarts.

McMayer started to call out different names who would have to put on the hat and be sorted.

The first boy called _''Aeron, Quinn'' _ was also the first Gryffindor. After a while more than the half of the students was sorted already and _''Malfoy, Scorpius'' _was called out. For a few seconds it was silent until people started to whisper among themselves. I just patted Scor's shoulder comfortingly, while he walked towards the hat with a ghost of a smirk on his face. He didn't seem to catch the looks teachers were giving him but I did. Scor sat down and the hat was placed onto his head, falling over his eyes. After a few minutes, which was one thing people we surprised about, the hat called ''GRYFFINDOR!'' This surprised only more people and it was completely silent except for Scor who was grinning.

Then, after the moment of shock, the Gryffindor table started to cheer while the Slytherin table was shooting daggers at the boy. I gave Scor thumbs up and right after him I was called. I tried to walk towards the hat with as much confidence as possible, to impress. It could be useful on the way. The hat was place on my head and the last thing I saw was people stretching their necks to get a view of me, which placed a smirk on my face.

_Ah, I've been expecting you. _Of course he did, I thought. _Could be placed in every house, but which will be best? No, not Slytherin, your morals are too good. You have the qualities for Hufflepuf but you have a too big desire of acknowledge. _When I heard that I almost frowned. Wasn't I already acknowledged as James Potter, son of Harry Potter? _Ravenclaw, where you could get to the top with your brilliance, or Gryffindor where you can seek popularity with your friends and achievements not only in class. Ah, I see… Not too eager to open a book, are you? That certainly helps… _

**A/N I certainly hope I did this right. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
